


I'll always be with you.

by Yuuyoiis



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuyoiis/pseuds/Yuuyoiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter tell each other Winnie the Pooh quotes but like in a sweet way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be with you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asxris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asxris/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend since she's the best.

“Wade?” Peter calls out, cautious at the sudden silence that filled his boyfriends and his small apartment. He stays standing halfway out of the bathroom wiping his still wet hands onto his short as he strains to hear any kind of movement to indicate Wade’s whereabouts. When none come he releases a breath and slowly makes his way towards the living room surprised to see Wade just sitting on the couch; brows furrowed and a pout in place. He stops momentarily in his tracks a look of concern settling over his features, “Wade?” he tries again softer this time not wanting to startle to merc with being too loud.

Wade’s attention quickly snaps to him a small smile crossing his features as he looks over at Peter, “Done taking the browns to the super bowl, Petey pie?” He asks as he holds up the remote and waves it in the air a silent question of whether they could continue their movie.

Peter ignores this, “What were you thinking about that had you so quiet?” He asks as he walks over and plops down next to his boyfriend. “Nothing much! Just wondering if we’re going to get to see Ryan smexy Reynolds take his clothes off this mo- “  
“Wade.” He’s stern as he glances at his boyfriend who sighs loudly in turn. “I wasn’t really thinking about anything too serious. Although Ryan Reynolds did flash across my thoughts for a second.”  
“It seemed serious enough that it had you so quiet? The boxes arguing again?”  
Wade shakes his head, “Nah, I…I was just thinking that I used to believe in forever, but forever’s too good to be true.”  
Peter raises a brow at this, “Are you quoting Winnie the Pooh?” He can’t help but crack a smile. Wade shrugged, “I happened upon some books, anyways reading that just hit home…and like I did believe in forever once. I mean I can’t die for starters, you can splatter me from here all the way to Cali and I’d just pop up five minutes later and ask for a beer and chimichanga like nothing happened maybe ask about the weather.” Wade looks at Peter for a moment before he sighs and continues, “The fact is, I can’t die, Peter.”

“Wade, I’ve seen you in some compromising situations, trust me I’m aware of this.”  
Wade groans, “Peter, what I’m trying to say is, I CAN’T DIE.”  
There’s a silence that stretches between them neither speaking. Wade avoids Peter’s eyes as he grumbles to himself moments later. “Oh.” Is all Peter can finally utter. “Well, it’s something I kind’ve figured long ago…Wade.”

Wade sighs once more, “And when I thought that, it was like kind of mind blowing, y’know? I always thought I had forever with not being able to die and all and then I realized that that was too good to be true, cause Peter, whether we like it or not I don’t have a forever with you.”  
Wade’s sniffle is what causes Peter’s eyes to get a little misty as he reaches for the others hand and tightly squeezes them between his own as he says in a wobbly breath, “If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together… there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart… I’ll always be with you.” Peter says with a small smile which tears a wet laugh from Wade’s lips as his tears fall.  
“Are you quoting Winnie the Pooh?” Wade asks.  
Peter smiles, “Yeah, but only because you started it.”  
“Petey, forever isn’t long at all as long as I’m with you.”  
Peter laughs as he raises a hand to wipe his tears as Wade wipes at his own, “Well, doesn’t that mean we just enjoy every moment we have together until goodbye?”  
Wade smile as he nods, “How lucky we are to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me ten minutes to write after my friend reminded me of something and well here it is. I imagine Peter and Wade being the kind of couple that can always reference things with one another be it kid cartoons or quotes from serious movies and the other would quickly catch on and make references as well. And idk I can see Wade quoting some Winnie the Pooh lmao. 
> 
> The quotes used were;  
> “I used to believe in forever, but forever’s too good to be true” 
> 
> “If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together… there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart… I’ll always be with you.” 
> 
> “Forever isn’t long at all, Christopher, as long as I’m with you.” 
> 
> “How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.”


End file.
